


A hibrid és a macska

by Persela



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magyar | Hungarian
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persela/pseuds/Persela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus Mikaelson, Japán, 1984</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hibrid és a macska

  
A hibrid és a macska  
  
Japán. 1984. Ködös, esős novemberi délután.  
  
Niklaus Mikaelson teljes hosszában és szélességében nézegeti a csecsebecsékkel telezsúfolt kirakatot a forgalmas főutcán. Drága parfümök, olcsó porcelánszobrok, idejétmúlt írószerek csodálatos harmóniája lengi körbe az üzlet egyik falát képező üveget.  
  
Belép.   
  
Művészet minden apró zugban. A rádióból halk nyugatias japán zene szól. Zöldtea és rágógumi illata lepi el orrát, amint egy antik tükörből néz farkasszemet önmagával. Az idős eladó kérdésére egy bólintással válaszol, és újra kilép a nyüzsgő életbe.  
  
Macskanyávogás. Elfojtottan, a vasút mellől. Egyszerű kartondoboz falai között fedezi fel a hang forrását. Esernyő az állat fölé, nehogy megfázzon. Ajkai félmosolyra húzódnak. Egy-egy odaadó érintés.  
  
Továbblép.   
  
Boldog szuszogás és jóllakottság terül el a díszes szőnyegen. Esőillat. Halk, nyugatias japán zene, egyenesen a rádióból. Édes semmittevés. Verseskötet a kézben.   
  
A férfi lábát kellemesen simogatja a kád forró vize. A délutáni üzletben vett, kétes eredetű fürdősó. Sáros tappancsok. Dorombolás.   
  
Két magára hagyott, egymásra talált lélek békés, váratlan találkozása a pislákoló lámpa fényénél.


End file.
